En quince minutos
by AliCates
Summary: Pequeñas historias que componen la vida de Ginny y Harry como pareja. Si queréis que escriba algo en particular sobre esta pareja o cualquier otra que sea canon, solo tenéis que dejármelo en los comentarios. Vosotros podéis contribuir a esta historia tanto como yo :)


Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Harry entraba por la puerta de la madriguera con cara de cansancio y con la apariencia de llevar todo el día en pie. En la cocina solo se encontraba la señora Weasley, que tras saludarle y anunciarle brevemente que la cena sería en un cuarto de hora, le informó de que Ginny estaba en su cuarto.

Harry le dio las gracias y sonrió tímidamente, no le había hecho falta ni si quiera despegar los labios.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos suavemente.

–Adelante. –Contestó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny estaba sentada sobre la cama, tapada hasta las caderas con un fino edredón y con un libro de Quidditch en las manos. Levantó la vista ligeramente del libro y soltó un "hola" bastante cortante.

Harry se sacó los zapatos y se subió a la cama sin pedir permiso. Se tumbó al lado de ella y le plantó un beso muy sonoro en la mejilla. Ginny suspiró y, pese haberlo intentado evitar, sonrió.

–No te enfades.

–No estoy enfadada.

–No estoy enfadada. –Repitió Harry con una voz grave y gruñona, imitándola.

Ginny soltó una risita y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. No podía seguir evitándole.

–¿Dónde has estado todo el día? –Le preguntó, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no sonara como un reproche y fallando estrepitosamente.

–En el ministerio. Me he levantado a las siete o así, me duché y me fui con tu padre y Ron.

–Ellos volvieron hace tres horas.

–Ellos no tienen que prepararse para hacer empezar la carrera de auror en tres meses.

Se quedan en silencio. Ginny juega con el borde de la manta, evitando mirarle. Harry vuelve a darle un beso y la atrae hacia a él con un abrazo.

–Mañana y pasado no pienso ir al ministerio. Me he quedado hoy un par de horas más para que tengamos el fin de semana y el lunes libres para nosotros. No pensaba que te fueras a molesta…

–Cuando supe que te ibas a venir aquí a vivir unos meses pensé que nos íbamos a ver mucho más, pero últimamente…

–Juro solemnemente que no me pienso despegar de tu lado ni el sábado, ni el domingo, ni el lunes.

–Vale, pero…

–Por favor, Ginny, han sido solo tres horas, ahora tenemos…

–Sí, eso lo sé ahora. Y si me lo hubieras dicho ayer no me habría pasado todo el día de hoy odiándote porque no sabía cuando volverías. Y si llego a haber sabido que ibas a llegar tan tarde, pues a lo mejor habría querido salir yo también.

Harry la observa, meditando.

–Así que estás enfadada conmigo porque no te lo dije…

–No estoy enfadada. –Insiste ella.

Harry sonríe y le da un tercer beso.

–Vale, como quieras. Perdona por no haberte avisado. No volverá a ocurrir.

Ginny le mira al fin y sonríe.

–Es que…Te portas fatal conmigo. –Anuncia dramáticamente, poniéndose cariñosa.

Se mueve ligeramente en la cama para acabar tumbado encima de él.

–Ey, pequeñita, ¿qué haces? –Le pregunta Harry, divertido.

Ginny sonríe en su cuello y le da un pequeño beso.

–Nada. –Contesta con una voz de falsa inocencia.

–Sabes que en diez minutos tenemos que bajar a cenar, ¿verdad?

–Nos da tiempo de sobra.

Harry se ríe, sintiendo como los dedos de Ginny bajan por su pecho en dirección a su pantalón.

–Tus padres están abajo.

–Uff, eso ahora mismo es como años luz de mi cuarto.

–Ginny, no…

Harry fue silenciado con un beso. Uno muy exigente y que le requería por lo menos la mitad de su concentración, por lo que no pudo evitar que sus propias manos fueran directas al trasero de Ginny.

Cinco segundos después, dándose cuenta de que había caído, se giró sobre la cama poniendo a Ginny contra el colchón y sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

–Ahora tú te estás portando fatal. –Le susurró al oído para luego morderle la oreja.

–Yo creo sinceramente que deberías castigarme. –Respondió Ginny resuelta, siguiéndole el juego.

–Cuando tus padres se vayan a la cama. –Anunció, separándose finalmente de ella con bastante dificultad.

–Gallina. –Le picó.

–Imprudente. –Le contestó.

Justo como para darle la razón, la señora Weasley los llamó a todos a la mesa. Y Ginny, queriendo salir victoriosa de su extraña pelea, le dio un beso lo suficientemente efusivo como para que a Harry no le diera tiempo de murmurar un "te lo dije".

Notas de la autora: Como esto va a consistir en un conjunto de drabbles y mi imaginación últimamente no da para mucho, estaría muy bien que me sugirierais en los reviews qué más os gustaría que escribiera de esta pareja (o de cualquier otra que sea canon). Si habéis visto algún fallo, también se agradece que lo señaléis :) Un saludo.


End file.
